The Damage of the Dust
by Chelseadaggz
Summary: Based on a prompt I received on Tumblr. Tired of waiting for her to make a choice, Hook procures some of Tink's pixie dust in order to prove that he is Emma's true love and soul mate...so what happens when the dust leads her to Regina?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh come on," she laughs, reminiscent of the amused disbelief she felt so long ago at Henry's avid imagination…yes, his theories may have turned out to be well-founded but in this moment, certainly not, "you're telling me that a handful of dust is going to tell me who I'm supposed to be with?" Her eyebrows were raised in challenge as she looked at the man sitting before her, his lips still glistening with the rum from the last pull of his canteen.

His eyes glittered with both amusement at her scepticism and simple joy that she was there, actually spending time with him. Yes, they'd kissed not three night prior but, as was the norm with Emma Swan, she was still allowing her uncertainty to hold her back.  
"Not only who you are supposed to be with, love" he drawled whilst leaning in closer to her, "but your soulmate."

Her scepticism faded for a moment at that, the thought of knowing her perfect match quite an attractive notion and one she had thought of for quite some time. She was getting older now, Henry needed some stability and…well, having someone to love and care for that she could do the same for in return…  
"It's ridiculous," she scoffed, Hook rolled his eyes before looking back at the pouch sitting on the table before them, "how can…pixie dust" she bit out, still not completely comfortable with talking about things most had read about in fictional tales as children, "how can that lead you to the person you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with?"

He shrugged without looking up, the leather of his jacket creaking with the movement as he toyed with the sash keeping the pixie dust safe within. He'd gone to Tinkerbell desperate, his need to show Emma that they belonged together had only grown in the past few days, she needed to believe and he needed help.  
"Beats me love, but it does."

Emma chewed on the inside of her lip, her brow furrowed as she fought with the desire to agree. What if it didn't lead her anyway and simply showed Hook to be her soulmate…he was already beyond infatuated with her whereas she, though feeling a strong attraction to him, couldn't find the intensity within her that she knew he was feeling. Surely indicating him as her soulmate would only be like signing on the dotted line and shackling herself to him for life…

"Come on Saviour," his rum scented breath washed over her face as he leaned closer to her again, challenge deep within his eyes that had her gut churning, "live a little."

—

"Look, you don't have to-"

"Yes I do," he practically growled as they made their way through the town, Emma with an apologetic frown on her face and Hook with only a scowl to hide the heartbreak he was feeling within. He had been sure the dust would fall upon him, that Emma would realise they were meant to be and…well, then they'd live happily ever after…or whatever it is they're supposed to do.

Although she felt bad for the pirate, she couldn't quell the butterflies taking flight in her stomach. She was about to find the person she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with…what the hell?! Who was it? In some ways she found herself almost believing she'd be lead to the graveyard, that she'd find the trail ending at Neal's grave and realise that her happy ending wasn't meant to be…but it hadn't.

After a little while of walking, she realised that they were headed towards Granny's, figures…right in front of her and she hadn't even known…not that she believed of course, this was still some stupid way of meeting Hook's pointless challenge…wasn't it?

"What in the…"

Her head snapped around to find the pirate staring forward open mouthed, unable to continue speaking for some reason, "what?" She questioned, her heart doubling in speed, "what?!"

He laughed then, like actually laughed out loud, his eyes never moving. "Well I'll be damned," it was let out on a breathy laugh, "I suppose it makes sense though" he mused more to himself than anyone else.

"What does? What are you-" she was cut short by the sound of the diner door opening, her son's laughter filling the air and causing her to turn. Beside him walked Regina, her arm wrapped around his shoulders whilst her free hand dug into his ribs, her own laughter matching his yet it wasn't that that had Emma gasping…the green glow around the brunette was unmistakably that of pixie dust…"no, that…there's got to be some kind of mista-"

"Pixie dust never fails love," Hook reminded from beside her.

"But that can't- she…that's" her mind was short circuiting at the fact. Regina Mills was her soulmate, the person she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with, the other half of her…"what the fuck?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you miss him?" He'd been waiting for the right moment, ever since the naming party, seeing her come in so happy only to leave as she did…well, it had affected him more than he thought.

He'd been shocked at first, shocked to discover that his mother, the former Evil Queen, was in a relationship. The smile on her face when he had asked about the mystery man he had seen her kissing, the way her eyes brightened when she spoke of him, it was obvious that she was pretty into him and seeing her flee from Granny's, her eyes filled with the tears she wouldn't dare to let any other see…it had struck something within him, something that had then caused him to stand, to face the man he had believed could finally be his Mom's happy ending and to punch him straight in the face…

His grandmother had gasped, his mother calling his name in shock but neither had scolded him, how could they.

_"How could you!?"_ he had shouted at Robin, glad to see a red mark adorning his nose, _"how could you do that to her?"_ and Robin had said nothing, regret clear in his eyes that only made Henry want to hit him even harder but he hadn't, _"you're so not worth it"_ and he wasn't, _"My Mom's worth a million of you."_

Regina still hadn't heard of her son's actions, she hadn't left the house until that morning, too afraid of the sympathetic glances that would be cast her way, scared that some would even highlight what she already knew, that she deserved it, that it was inevitable…that villains don't get happy endings yet none of it had come. She had braved the town, had even been smiled at nervously by some of the townsfolk and had finally met her son within the confines of the diner, no lingering glances, no hushed whispers…just an odd sense of normalcy.  
"Miss who sweetheart?"

He levelled her with an 'are you kidding me?' look, one that had her chuckling lightly and bending to place a quick kiss to his head before straightening out to walk home. The truth was that she did, of course she did. She missed having someone to hold her, to care for her, to love her…but how would she explain any of that to a 13 year old?  
"It's okay if you do you know…"

She remained looking ahead, to afraid of crying should she look down at the boy beside her, the only love she could ever need.

"…even if he is the world's biggest di-"

"Henry!" She gasped as she looked at him, amusement dancing within her eyes at the mischievous smile playing upon her son's lips.

"Doofus," he laughed at her reaction, the light finally dancing within her eyes again, "I was totally going to say doofus."

She shook her head with a laugh, her heart fluttering wonderfully when Henry looped his arm through hers, his head leaning against her shoulder, bouncing lightly with every step they took closer to home.

There was a faint buzz that she couldn't put her finger on, the tang of magic in the air around them yet there was no threat within it, it was strange. Normally she would have stopped, would have moved to find out what it was but in this moment, with her son so close to her, his scent filling her completely and his backpack filled with clothes he wouldn't need for his old ones still remained untouched and waiting in his room, she couldn't find it within her to care…though soon, as Emma Swan was still attempting to wrap her head around, she would certainly come to care a lot more than any ever thought she could…and then the shit would really hit the fan.


	3. Chapter 3

The day was warm, the air heated by the summer sun as she walked through the town she had created. She wasn't going anywhere in particular, no destination in mind, only the need to get out, to clear her head, to "get a life," as Henry had put it that morning before he left for school.

She and Emma had taken to a sort of shared custody arrangement, she had joked that it seemed similar to what divorced parents did with their children, she'd expected laughter or at least amused shock from the blonde that she had attempted to make a joke, to try to build back that bridge that they'd placed over the tumultuous river of emotion that was their relationship with one another but the younger woman has just gaped at her for a long moment and given Regina some more of Henry's stuff to place back within the safety of the mansion.

The brunette hadn't thought much on it, she had forgiven Emma, that much had been made clear to the blonde but if she was still beating herself up over it, self-pitying really, well who was Regina to interfere?

"Beautiful day isn't it?"

A warm smile instantly painted her face as she looked to the kind eyes of the town's psychiatrist, a small laugh escaping her lips as she felt something wet dab against her bare leg.

"Well good afternoon to you," she chuckled as she bent slightly to run Pongo's head, his eyes closing in satisfaction at the attention, his thin tail swiping through the air, sometimes thwacking against his owner's thigh though the doctor did not scold him.

"And how are you today Madame Ma-" he stopped at her pointed look, a shy smile adorning his face as he cleared his throat before beginning again, "how are you today Regina?"

The brunette smiled in thanks for the dropping of her former title before nodding slowly, "better," she breathed, "a lot better if I'm honest."

"Whilst I'm extremely pleased to hear that," he nodded once, his eyes kind as always as he looked over her features, the strain in her forehead less apparent though still there, the sadness in her eyes fading every time he saw her, "I still believe it to be beneficial to you to carry on with our weekly sessions."

She placed a hand on the man's forearm, understanding in her voice, "I couldn't agree more but if you'll excuse me…"

He used his free hand to give hers a quick squeeze before she pulled it away, "go enjoy your day Regina and I shall see you on Monday."

—

"Woah, hey boy!" Emma laughed as she was pushed back into the wall when Pongo jumped up at her, his large paws hitting her in the stomach, a wet tongue moving as he panted from both the exertion of his walk and the excitement of a visitor.

"Pongo!" Archie scolded as he rounded the corner, the dog's leash in his hands, "I'm sorry Emma, I wasn't expecting anyone so I just…" he waved the leather strap in his hands, miming uncoupling it by way of explaining.

She gave the dog's neck one last rub before gently pushing him down and looking to the man before her, nervousness creeping back into her eyes as she fought to remain where she stood as opposed to simply fleeing like the coward she didn't want to be. "You got some time Doc?"

His eyes widened slightly in surprise before he schooled his features, many were reluctant to use his services in this town, the biggest sceptic being the woman stood before him now but with her standing now ready to talk, to share and to accept his help, he couldn't complain. "Sure," he smiled, stepping forward to place the key in the lock, "I think I could spare a few minutes."

Emma breathed out a nervous laugh as she stepped through the, now open, door. "It's gonna take more than a few minutes," she turned to look at him then, fear, nervousness and complete panic filling green eyes, "a whole lot more."


	4. Chapter 4

"So do you believe that it is an obligatory attraction that you are feeling for Regina? Because of the pixie dust?"

"Well yeah," she answered far too quickly, "…at least I think I am…"

Archie smiled sympathetically at the Sheriff, she'd gone back and forth in her decisions, her opinions, her feelings and he couldn't blame her. It didn't take a scientist to work out the ways of the mind when it came to facts. If we are told something is true, no matter how much we suspect it isn't, we often find ourselves simply accepting that it is true. In this case however, he couldn't form his own opinion and therefore was finding it difficult to help the blonde sat fidgeting before him.

Many, if not all, of Storybrooke's residents had witnessed the sheer velocity of heat between Emma and Regina. Feelings ran deep between the pair, be they anger or possibly something else and, though he was surprised when Emma had first come to him with her problem, he couldn't say he hadn't thought a little about it before. The sheer fire that always ignited when the blonde and brunette were in a room together was hard to ignore and who was he to argue with pixie dust? That being said, Emma needed to work through the answers herself and decide what it was she wanted and needed to do now.

"I believe it may be beneficial for you to write a list of pros and cons," Archie began, Emma looking up from the coffee ring stain on the table in front of her, green eyes full of confusion as she listened. "The pros and cons of pursuing a relationship with Regina Mills, and before you say anything," he laughed whilst holding up a hand to stop the blonde from talking, "just try it, humour me."

—

"I'd say that you've had quite enough there Hook," Granny's arms were crossed over her ample chest as she stood looking down over her glasses at the highly inebriated pirate barely keeping himself upright on her countertop. "Maybe you should go back to your ship, sleep it off."

He laughed sourly at that, "gave up my home frmph…" the hiccup that erupted sounded more sickly than the old woman cared to think about, her brow furrowing in disgust and slight worriment. Sure, the man had a penchant for alcohol and a constant desire to be drunk but she'd never seen him so…there wasn't even a word for it.

"Come on my boy," she spoke softly now, the pain evident in blue eyes that looked but saw nothing for he was lost in his own head, his own misery, "go for a walk, clear your head and we can talk about getting you a room until you decide on what to do okay?"

He breathed deeply, both to stop the drunken dizziness threatening to send the room spinning and to fill his aching lungs. He nodded dumbly then before standing, his legs loathe to carry his weight as he stumbled slightly before readying himself and heading towards the door.

So lost in his self-pitying thoughts, he didn't hear the doorbell nor the laughter coming from the wolf girl and the fairy until he had walked straight into them.

"Woah," Tink laughed as she used her hands to push him back and away from her, "had a bit too much there Killian?"

His lips curled into a scowl as he focused on her, anger raging through him that she did not deserve. "You!"

Her brow furrowed quickly in confusion, her eyes following Ruby as the girl gave an apologetic smile and moved to where her grandmother stood scowling due to her lateness.  
"Me what?"

"S'your fault," he slurred, "she be mine weren't for stupid fairy powder!"

Her eyes narrowed as she tried to work through the sentence spoken, his inebriated mind not allowing him to say what he really wanted to. Tink's eyes widened slightly before the meaning came to her, then sadness filled them as she realised what he was really saying.  
"You're not her true love…"

He swallowed back the lump that rose instantly into his throat at the statement spoken out loud by another, the same words that had been taunting him for the past however many days, he hadn't been sober enough to count how many had gone by and didn't care to anyway.  
"No," he breathed out bitterly before pushing past the fairy and into the cold air of the outside world, "I'm not her true love."

—

"This is so fucking stupid," she huffed before scrunching up the paper, a line through the middle, two headings on either side reading pros and cons, a title reading Do I really want to love Regina Mills?

She'd been sat for hours listing reasons not to love her yet for every reason she had a rebuttal.

She's insane.  
_She understands me…might be the only one who does._

She's my son's mother.  
_We could be a family._

She's evil.  
_…but, she's actually not._

The list went on and on and ended in just the same way it had begun.

I don't love her.  
_…I do love her._  
Do I?

She groaned out loud before throwing the paper ball across the room, her eyes had closed in frustration as soon as she felt it leave her fingertips, she had a headache, her brain heart, her heart hurt…all this soul searching was exhausting and she was still just as confused as when she had started.

Mercifully, she was saved from anymore thinking when the door to the apartment opened, turning around and resting and arm on the back of the couch, she found her son walking in. So lost in her own confusion she had forgotten that it was his weekend with her.  
"Shit."

He merely raised an eyebrow at her, looked towards the kitchenette which was bare of any signs of dinner and looked back to her with an eye roll that would make Regina happy…Eurgh, Regina!  
"You forgot didn't you?"

"No," she gave back unconvincingly before standing from the sofa and walking towards her son, her hands instantly finding his shoulders and pushing him towards her previous place of rest before she moved towards the kitchen, praying that it was stocked with something relatively edible, "just a little behind, that's all."

"Yeah, yeah."

She couldn't help but laugh at Henry's reply, his sass inherited from either of his mother's. The telltale click of the television gave her some relief, when the, almost, teenager became engrossed in one of his cartoons there was no bringing him back to reality, she had time.

Opening the cupboard door she found taco shells within, shivering slightly as she remembered the last time she'd made them and what her parents had been doing when they come home, she recalled seeing a pack of minced beef in her refrigerator thankfully.  
"Tacos it is then."

It was as she rose to begin laying out ingredients on the work bench that all blood seemed to freeze within her veins, her heart coming to a stuttering halt and her stomach dropping sickeningly.  
"Uh Ma?" Henry began, his brow furrowed in utter bemusement as he rose with the paper, now pulled out as flat as was possible, the words burning into Emma even from where she stood, "what the hell is this?"

_Do I really want to love Regina Mills?_


	5. Chapter 5

"Henry, look I-"

"It's a simple question Ma," the boy gave back steadily, his gaze weighing heavily on Emma's shoulders as she tried to remember how to breathe properly, in then out right? "Are you or are you not in love with my mom?"

"That's the furthest thing from a simple question Henry-"

"But how is it?" he questioned not out of confusion but perhaps frustration, "and where the hell has this all come from?"

Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times before anything came out, he was demanding to know things she still had no answer for. "Don't say hell, your mother would kill me if she heard you cursing."

"Because you never say hell…" He gave back sarcastically with the added extra Mills patented eye roll, one that now had Emma frowning uncomfortably, "I just don't understand it," he went on to explain his frustrations as he gave a quick glance down to the paper before holding it up as though it were evidence in a court of law, "I know you were like…kinda friends and all but…I just don't get it."

She smiled sympathetically before sitting down upon the kitchen stool, her eyes looking but not seeing. "Neither do I kid, but you know what they say…" she sighed, eliciting a confused eyebrow raise from her son that went unnoticed by her, "pixie dust never lies.

—

"But how are you really?" The fairy asked, the steam from her mug of tea leaving a sheen of perspiration under her chin as she leaned over the beverage in order to look at the brunette sitting across from her.

Dark eyes rolled as she took a sip of her vanilla latte, the warm buzz of caffeine flowing through her pleasantly, "no matter how many times you ask dear," she drawled as she looked up and into alert eyes, "my answer will still remain the same. I'm fine."

Tinkerbell frowned at her answer, she hadn't had a chance to sit down and talk properly with Regina since the night of the naming party and, due to the part she played in getting them together, she felt a slight sense of guilt for any pain it had cause the brunette. "Look," she began, Regina's head tilting minutely as she listened to her friend, "screw him, like Henry said, you're worth a million of him…or something along those lines."

"What?" Regina began, she sat back in the booth, her hands trailing along the surface of the table as her brow furrowed, "when did Henry say that?"

"Oh, it wasn't to me," Tink smirked, clearly Regina knew nothing of her son's defends of her, "it was to a certain archer."

Her heart began beating rapidly, "when was this? Why wasn't I told?" She asked, "oh god, what did he say?"

The blonde reached over to place a hand on top of Regina's in order to calm her worries for her son, "he simply told the man that he was not worthy of you, basically told him where he could stick it and…" Tink cut off then, unsure of how Regina would take it.

"And?"

"And punched him in the face…" she rushed out in a hurry.

The brunette's mouth dropped open in shock as she allowed the fairy's words to wash over her. "He what?!"

"Come on Regina, the man deserved it, still does! He's an ass."

A small smile crept onto her lips, she'd never had others to defend her, to care when she was in pain and to seek out those who had caused it. "My little prince," she breathed out fondly with a laugh.

"Has got one hell of a right hook on him," the younger woman added on with her own giggle to match Regina's growing laughter.

It was as the bell rang above the door for the diner and in walked the happy Locksley family, that the brunette's mask faltered for just a second, her eyes instantly seeing the hand Robin placed with care on the small of his wife's back, the same thing he used to do with her, the gentle touch she would never feel again.

It was only for a second but Tink saw it all the same, her hand squeezing Regina's softly as she spoke, "you will be happy Regina," a shock of blonde curls was the next thing seen as both Emma and Henry entered the diner, "and who knows," she grinned internally, excitement bubbling up with what was to come, "your happiness might be much closer than you think."

It was as Henry bounded over, receiving an extra hard hug from his mother and an affectionate stroke through his hair that Regina spoke, "I think you're right," her eyes never left her son's face as she smiled gently.

Tink was looking at the woman leaning against the diner counter, her brow furrowed as she studied Regina, her head tilted as she watched the woman with her son. "You have no idea…"


End file.
